One Word
by shamrockroses
Summary: They were still taking an incredibly large amount of time to realize the truth. But never, they thought, would they bring that up to anyone. Even though one word was going through their mind nonstop.


**Title: One Word**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Greens**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: They were still taking an incredibly large amount of time to realize the truth. But never, they thought, would they bring that up to anyone. Even though one word was going through their mind nonstop.**

**A/N: ****Here I am with my first Powerpuff Girls fic! It's just a small oneshot that I had in my mind for a while, and I'm finally uploading it now. Greens, my favorite PPG couple!**

**Notes: The puffs and ruffs all have normal features such as eye size, toes, fingers, and feet. And they are around eighteen.**

**Disclaimer: In no shape or form do I own the PPG.**

* * *

_**One Word**_

"Your fucking going down, you asshole", Buttercup spat at her green counterpart.

He smirked, leaning sideways slowly on the building behind him. "Oh, look at Butterbabe. Already swearing. She's growing up too fast", he said slyly, speaking in a mocking tone.

Buttercup felt her cheeks grow hot. Every time he calls her one of his little nicknames for her, she gets so pissed that she turns red. But it was kinda true, anyways. At least in the Professor's old mind. Already eighteen and graduated from high school, Buttercup was a legal adult along with her sister's and the ruffs.

She found her face scrunching up in rage.

"Don't call me that!"

Butch smiled that special smile that he only gives her and laughed a low, sexy chuckle. His little lime green counterpart was so cute when she was angry.

Buttercup, in an attempted response, scowled. That's the only thing she could do. Never in a million years would she admit the shocking truth, but she might just have a teensy bit of a crush on her counterpart.

Realizing what she was thinking, Buttercup mentally smacked herself.

What was she thinking, having a crush on Butch? Stupid fucked up mind, actually making her think the green boy was attractive.

The green girl puff suddenly looks up, wondering what all the silence between them was about. Usually they would be at each other's throats already. But no. Here are the two 'toughest fighters' of the ruffs and puffs, thinking about their feelings towards the other. Hell, Buttercup probably would have beaten his sorry ass to the ground already! The Rowdyruff Boys did destroy part of Townsville, god knows why.

As her eyes adjusted to the face in front of her, she took a sudden intake of breath. Staring right into her emerald orbs, were those familiar forest green eyes, belonging to no other that Butch.

She feels his hot breath on her neck as he leans closer to her, taking in the satisfying fresh scent of Buttercup. A weird sensation, almost like electricity, travels up her spine as Butch softly tilted her head up with his index finger and thumb.

"Don't you frown at me, Butterbabe", Butch nearly growls into her ear, letting his lips travel gently across her cheek. One of his hands, the left one, slowly placed itself onto her hip.

Buttercup stares into those breathtaking eyes, suddenly transfixed at to what he was trying to do.

Wait.

What the hell is he trying to do!

This time she mentally punches herself for actually being interested in this creep's perverted ways before she forcefully pushed his body off of her own and sent her knee in his... tender…area.

He stumbled back in pain and sucked in his breath sharply, clutching exactly where her leg collided with the body part. She expressed her pleasure and produced a snicker. He clearly didn't know Buttercup if he wanted to try something like that on her. She wasn't that easy, the dick.

The forest green ruff winced. "Nice shot, babe."

Buttercup immediately stopped laughing and crashed into Butch, sending him flying high in the air. He landed with a thud after crashing through an old warehouse's roof a few miles down.

Buttercup merrily smiled before shooting in the sky and taking flight to where Butch landed. She was gonna beat the shit outa his sorry ass.

The raven haired girl slowly floated down through the hole in the ceiling, taking in the scene. The destruction surrounded her, consisting of heavy rubble with dust particles wandering around aimlessly.

She landed on the ground, her feet making a slight thud below her weight. Her eyes quickly traveled towards the dent in it, a clear shot to where Butch most likely landed. There was a body-shaped imprint.

Buttercup looked uneasily around her, searching the old building for the green boy. Her eyes suspiciously overtook the space, looking into every possible nook and cranny of where he could have gone. He was an eighteen year old for crying out loud, not freakin two!

Suddenly, a heavy object collided into her and sent her to the ground. She produced a quiet wheeze as she took in what was looming over her. Butch.

He had a light smirk plastered on his face as he picked her up by her waist and threw her against a nearby wall.

Buttercup sunk to the hard concrete floor with a groan, a second shape of what appears to be a body behind her. She bravely stood up, hands clenched into angry fists at her sides, glaring at Butch. Both greens sat like that for a while, giving each other intense stairs. Then the boy broke the dense silence.

"Aww, did I make the wittle gween baby mad", he playfully teased at Buttercup.

Breaking out of the overwhelming trance she was in, Buttercup let out of grunt before floating off the ground and slamming into him forcefully, knocking the wind out of him. Taking no time to rest, Butch stood up and ran over to Buttercup, fist raised high. He let it sail into her beautiful face, sending her flying to the hard ground.

She stood up again, wiping blood from her nose, giving a glare in Butch's direction. He only smirked stupidly before kicking her in the stomach. She returned the gesture by scowling and kicking and punching at his body repeatedly, sending him into a crumpled heap in the wall. He sneered and charged her again.

Through all of this, they didn't need to shoot insults at each other for once. Both of them knew that the other wanted to kill them, or at least severely injure the other. So all they did was fight, not speak.

Buttercup finally managed to throw Butch off of her with the strength she possessed. She stood up, and looked down at him. He only waggled his eyebrows.

"Butch, you ass", she shouted as she kicked him in the same area as earlier.

The green puff then floated up, ready to fly off. A deep voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well if you wanna fight me, you gotta catch me."

With that said, she zoomed off into the shadows of the room. Butch chuckled slightly before mumbling, "Oh, so that's how you wanna play?" He got up and brushed himself off before taking after her.

"Oh, Butchie boy! Over here ya big dick!"

His head spun in the direction the loud voice came from, eyes resting on Buttercup. "You shouldn't a' gave yourself away like that, Butterbitch."

Buttercup put on a smug look and shrugged. "What can you say? I'm unpredictable."

The two circled each other, eyes never leaving the others.

Butch finally made the first move, taking charge and running towards the green girl. She happily soared away out of Butch's charge, taunting him. This resulted in Butch chasing Buttercup through the warehouse, both dodging out of the way of clear obstacles. The green girl's hair flew in the breeze behind her shoulders, vigorously brushing against her neck.

After what seemed like an eternity, the eighteen year old green boy caught on to Buttercup's shirt and tugged her down. He accidently tripped on his own feet and went tumbling down with her unexpectedly. Both fell to the ground simultaneously, getting caught in each other's struggles to get back up. They tumbled faster and faster towards a nearby wall, still tangled together.

They finally came to it, Butch's body slamming Buttercup's against the wall under him. Both of them were pressed together and in an upright position, standing.

They both sat there stiffly, staring into each other's green eyes, taking notice of how close they were. How close their faces were.

Buttercup immediately started thinking hard, confused.

Woah, Butch is a little too close for comfort...has he always looked this hot up close?

Butch did the same thing.

The fuck...?

Both made no attempt to move after a few seconds went by. Time seemed to be frozen.

She has the most beautiful eyes ever… and her lips look so soft…, Butch thought.

They looked into the other's eyes harder, leaning in close and forgetting that they were enemies. Forgetting that they were supposed to hate each other. Forgetting who they were. They wanted this. They wanted it bad.

As their lips connected, luminous sparks seem to shoot out from everywhere. Buttercup's hands rested on Butch's muscular chest, and she dug her nails into his hard skin. After a few seconds, Butch lowered his arms from the wall down to Buttercup's small waist, pulling her closer. Surprised from the warm feeling, Buttercup tentatively wrapped her arms around Butch's neck and deepened the kiss, wanting more.

Then Butch's right hand came to her shoulder as his left came to her hip, and he softly pushed her against the wall, pinning her to it even more. His hands slowly trailed their way from her hips to down her butt as Buttercup bit his lip. Their body heat came together as she tugged him closer to her.

Both their mouths became one, molded together. They became lost in the lip lock, never breaking it. But, of course, they both had to breathe sometime. So they both reluctantly separated from the kiss, eyes widening to the size of saucers.

They just had a makeout session with their counterpart and actually liked it.

"Wow", they both muttered at the same time.

The Powerpuff Girls had won of course, and defeated the Rowdyruff Boys for what seemed like the hundredth time. Both the greens had taken off fast after the kiss, back to their siblings, embarrassed and dumbfounded. They were still taking an incredibly large amount of time to realize the truth. But never, they thought, would they bring that up to anyone. Even though one word was going through their mind nonstop.

Wow.


End file.
